


Ours

by Moonzari



Series: Bellow Summer Bash 2020 [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon, Yellow’s really trying but this feeling stuff y’know, bellow summer bash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24783496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonzari/pseuds/Moonzari
Summary: Despite being an Earth concept, a marriage proposal sounds appealing to Yellow.
Relationships: Blue Diamond's Pearl/Yellow Diamond's Pearl (Steven Universe), Blue Diamond/Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe), Spinel & Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe)
Series: Bellow Summer Bash 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792549
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Ours

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to me trying to break through really bad writer’s block. I haven’t written a fic since 2018 due to irl stuff so. Hope this isn’t a disappointment.
> 
> Written for day 3 of Bellow Diamond Bash: Proposal/Song/Dance.

“I don’t understand. Why is all of this- or _any_ of this- needed again?”

Spinel sighs, closing the holoscreen that she had been emphatically drawing on for the past half hour. She knows when she’s defeated, but decides to take _one_ more crack at it. “Don’t you want to make a _statement_ , Yellow? Go big or go home?”

Yellow frowns, looking around slightly. “I don’t really find it necessary, Spinel. It’s not really who Blue or I am.”

The jester Gem snorts and rolls her eyes at that. “No, not at all.”

“What was that?”

“Nothing, nothing!” she laughs a little, nervously. “So, you’re really going to go old fashioned, huh?”

The Diamond shrugs. “I’ve gone over it in my head countless times. I never used to second guess myself but this is different.”

Spinel bats her eyes, a teasing grin on her lips. “You already know she’s going to say yes. Why are you nervous?”

“Because I’m afraid of making myself look like a complete idiot.”

* * *

A couple of months ago, Yellow’s Pearl had returned from Earth with Blue’s Pearl after the two had been living on the planet for about a year. Despite having spent millennia upon millennia with the small Gem, she never felt particularly akin to her, nor a friend.

But she did remember her “manners” Steven had bore into her and the other Diamonds’ very beings, so she had taken an hour out of her schedule to sit down with her old Pearl to just talk.

Pearl did most of the talking: regaling her with the many “surprising” features of Earth, of Little Homeworld, and how she found her talent as a model.

Though while she spoke, the Pearl fidgeted with her hands until Yellow couldn’t ignore it anymore. “Why are you fidgeting?”

A nasally laugh is what she got in reply before she cleared her throat. “Old habits, I suppose.” Still, she hesitated a few seconds more before finding her words. “I married Blue Pearl last week. I’m sorry for not inviting you, but I didn’t want to bother you with such a trivial thing.”

Yellow frowned at that. “Married? What does that mean?”

The Pearl’s lemon eyes widened, and she gasped. “Oh, my! One cycle on Earth and I’ve lost my head!” She laughed again, this time it’s jovial. “Marriage is pledging to spend your existence with someone. There’s a ceremony with a bunch of bells and whistles, and a proposal–“

“So you asked her to be your mate?” Yellow quirked an eyebrow, not exactly grasping the concept.

The Pearl shook her head a bit, suddenly realizing why Blue Pearl hadn’t wanted to invite their former Diamonds. They weren’t steeped in Earth culture like they were. Even with Steven’s Era III reform, there were a lot of gaps.

“Allow me to explain, My Diamond?”

Yellow Pearl would probably never get used to her former Diamond, arms crossed over her chest, nod to her attentively, and say, “You don’t have to call me that anymore.”

* * *

A ring felt silly, so Yellow had forgone it. And the rest of Spinel’s over-the-top ideas for a proposal. She had been all on board with the idea once she had finally let her insecurities go and confided in the small gem that she had grown close to.

She appreciates the effort, but simple seems best in this sort of situation.

Spinel is riding on her shoulder as she strides towards Blue’s chambers, where she finds her lazing on a cloud with her eyes closed, as if in complete bliss. She lingers in the doorway, just watching her lost in her thoughts. She smiles now, which Yellow will readily admit that she has missed. Especially when Blue smiles at _her_.

“Blue?” Yellow finally calls out to her lover, and the Diamond who had been humming to herself opens her eyes.

“Oh, Yellow!” And there’s that beautiful grin. “Darling, how long have you been standing there?”

Yellow flushes slightly, knowing she’s been caught. “Long enough.”

She looks to Spinel, giving her a look, and the lanky Gem sighs. “Guess that’s my cue. Good luck~!” she sing-songs before bouncing out of the room.

“Good luck with what?” Blue asks, standing from the cloud with a quirked eyebrow.

Yellow clears her throat a bit. “N-nothing. Would you- would you walk with me?”

Blue frowns, studying her partner before giving her another small smile. “Of course, dear.”

Delicate hands find themselves resting on Yellow’s forearm. “To the gardens?”

There’s an air of awkward quiet that surrounds them as they stroll through the halls of the Palace. Blue knows her partner is tense— she specializes in emotions, after all. Yellow’s never been good with talking about her feelings but by the time they reach the gardens, Blue’s concern outweighs any doubts of avoiding the conversation. “There’s something wrong. What’s the matter?”

Yellow’s first instinct is to tense further. “Nothing. On the contrary, I’m so happy to be here with you.”

“You’re lying,” Blue says softly, a hint of doubt and sadness in her tone. “You’re tense. What is it, Yellow? Please, don’t lie to me!”

Golden eyes widened as she realizes that this is going south quickly. Why did she think this was a good idea?

Without any more thought, Yellow turns Blue’s face towards her and kisses her deeply. Kisses her until she can feel her melting against her, and she takes her into her arms.

“I’m sorry I’m absolute crap at this,” Yellow murmurs. “But I _am_ happy to be here with you. I’m happy to be with you. I love you, Blue. You know that I always have.”

There are tears rolling down Blue’s cheeks now, and rather than reprimand her, Yellow freely lets herself cry right along with her.

“I asked you to come out here because… I wanted to ask you to be my wife.”

Blue can’t help but burst into a peal of laughter at that, and Yellow feels the instant stab of rejection. Blue must have noticed her face fell, however, since her hands quickly cup Yellow’s face.

“My dearest, you are absolutely _adorable_ ,” Blue giggles, and Yellow sighs. “You don’t need to patronize me.”

Cerulean eyes, shiny from tears in the twilight, twinkle up at golden ones. “You know that it would be my greatest honor, My Diamond. I have always been yours, and I will continue to be.”

Yellow hums her approval, leans forward, and kisses her once more. “And I shall always be yours.”

From the Palace doorway, Spinel silently watches them and smiles.


End file.
